In the past, grooming implements for performing, assisting, and/or viewing cosmetic and beauty processes, such as manicures, pedicures, brushing, combing, styling, clipping, cutting, applying cosmetics, etc., have been provided with and without handles. The same situation pertains to related grooming implements, such as mirrors. Handles function to enhance or facilitate gripping by the user and thus offer the ability for the user to improve control of cosmetic and beauty processes. Typically, such handles have a smooth, flat plastic surface and are rigid when gripped by a user. Such handles may contain a slot to receive and secure an end portion of a grooming implement. Such implement end portion may be inserted into the opening and then affixed, thereby connecting the implement end to the handle. An adhesive affords a convenient means of affixing the respective parts.
The present invention offers an improvement to the above-mentioned grooming implements through use of a handle, which provides improved gripping ability, and hence, control, by the user. The improved gripping ability of the handle can be important if the user suffers from hand weakness or impairment, which would reduce, or even impede, the ability to efficiently use the implement. As can be appreciated, overall ease of use is enhanced by the invention.